ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (Brandon 10)
Earth is the third planet from the Sun, located within the Solar System. It appears in the series, Brandon 10. Description From Space, Earth is a fair-sized planet. Most of the planet is water, colored blue obviously, and the rest, continents and islands with a green/brown color. On the surface, there are cities, mountains, deserts, rivers, oceans, canyons and much more located all over the world, with plenty of diversity between its landmarks and such. Geography The Earth is made up of about 70% water while the rest is land. Land masses can be depicted in the form of seven continents. There are various ecosystems with different conditions. History Original Series An unknown "meteor" pierced the Earth's atmosphere and vanished, leaving behind a piece of itself, a DNA rod. The rod had landed on a mountain where it was discovered by Brandon Tennyson who contains the rod within a device later known as the Omnitrix. Afterwards, alien life seem to become more attracted to the Earth through subtle attacks or other incursions. Alien Force After five years without much alien incursion, the Earth had once again been invaded by alien life in the form of the Zonarians with plans of invasion. Despite being stopped initally, the Zonarians continued their plans with discretion. Other alien life forms seem to be attracted to the Earth as they continue coming once again. With the Zonarians finally completing their plans, they open a portal leading from their home world to the Earth, commencing a full scale invasion of Earth. It was however called off by the Zonarian Council when Brandon Tennyson and his team convinced them to end the invasion. The Conqueror returns to Earth from the deep reaches of space to challenge Brandon. A Chrono-Borg from an alternate timeline arrives in the present. After fighting against Brandon, the two are transported through time; the Chrono-Borg landing in the past and Brandon landing in a distant future where Chrono-Borgs roam the Earth and Humans form a Resistance against them. Brandon, successfully, travels to the past and averts the timeline from possibly occuring. A portal opens up on Earth, attempting to draw in various Brandons from alternate dimensions. The transdimensional powers of Brandon Nadar nearly consume multiple dimensions but he is defeated by the combined might of the Brandons, undoing the damages that Nadar had caused. A time-space rift appears within an Extreme Biker base, dropping a piece of the New Omnitrix into reality. Ultimate Hero About a year later, Brandon's identity is released through the internet, being known world-wide that he had been the alien heroes all along. Khan manages to absorb the power of DNA X and breach the fabric of reality to create a tunnel to the Alterverse using an amalgamation of Doctor Quantum's time machine design, the equation inscribed in DNA X's genetic signature and the Zonarian's alien technology. Despite the breach being closed later on, it has still created tears in the Universe originated from Earth, creating tunnels between its various dimensions. TBA Locations See Brandon 10 Locations Known Inhabitants *Humans **Brandon Tennyson **Coco Levin **Sarah Tennyson *Various Animal Species *Non-Native Alien Species See Also *Earth-60 (The Universe) Gallery Planet X.png|Earth with Planet X approaching it. UP Earth.png|Earth being corrupted by pollution in The Ultimate Pollution Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Earth Category:Brandon 10 Planets Category:Locations in Brandon 10